


A Simian horror story-Sim house

by 40sgal96



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Evil, Gore, Multi, Murder, satanic rituals, twisted virtual worlds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/40sgal96/pseuds/40sgal96
Summary: Four friends think they've found happiness in the world they created-all they find is virtual hell.





	1. Chapter one

When the four friends traveled to the Simian universe, they went in happy. They were doing well in school, they were having fun together; it was them against the world. They thought that emerging themselves into the Sim-universe would only make them happier-oh cruel ignorance. If they had only known the hell that would await them in that dreaded, virtual world, they would've said no. They would've turned their backs on that world and continued on the path set out for them. But fate had other ideas.

Skye had always been the daring one. She talked as if her soul had darkness but in reality, hers just might've been the happiest soul of all. She loved to laugh and joke-or rather, she used to. After her time in The Sim-house, her soul would surely be the blackest of all-and it wasn't how she planned it to be.

Spencer was the butt of everyone's jokes-at first. He bore the brunt of Skye punchy comebacks and did it willingly-he was just happy to have such loyal friends. But after his time in the Sim-house, whatever slither of tolerance he had was torn out viciously by the clutches of that evil vessel. Skye might've emerged with a black soul, but Spencer emerged black-of-heart.

Denise, who once was the voice of reason, swore to herself that no matter what happened to her friends, she would cling to any semblance of sanity she could muster. Maybe that was why she had enough humanity left within her to tell their gruesome tale-but it'd be a lie if I said that Denise's mind did not suffer-her change was more radical then she'd ever let on-to anybody.

As for Moira-well, it's not a pleasant tale to tell. But be told, it must. Those who knew her best could vouch that Moira already had a thirst for blood; horror-films and gore was what drove her very existence. I suppose that's what made her sway to the path of virtual darkness so damned easily-how it's claws sank into her flesh like a hot knife to butter and turned her into the sadist we all know her to be. It wasn't how she committed such atrocities, or how she coaxed Spencer into doing her bidding, but how easily she succumbed to the darkness of the Sim-house.

How did this happen in the first place, you may ask? Well, that all started rather simply when the one they called Skye started a voice-called when it was decided that she was going to recreate every one of her friends on her copy of the Sims game...


	2. Chapter two-Denise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the journey through the eyes of a detective.

When Denise first set eyes on the finely-pixelated house that was to be her new home, she was surprisingly impressed. The exterior had a purposely Gothic theme to it, yet was new and modern enough to be a sturdy, durable dwelling. She especially liked the color-faded Violet. Purple always was her favourite color, and the fact that actual violets were in bloom (as real as virtual flowers can be) just seemed to make it all the more special. She'd seen Sim-houses before, but none quite like this. It was different; like it had a soul.

"Isn't she spooky?" Her friend Skye said, grinning as she eyed the house from top to bottom. "It's only one story, but it's quite big."

"And in good condition too," her other friend, Spencer added. "Begs the question-why was it so cheap?"

"The foundation itself looks old," Denise commented. "Perhaps that's why? I know old houses aren't exactly worth a fortune."

"And it's close to the university." Moira pointed out, "chances are it's partly owned by them-keeping control of student housing and all."

"Ugh! That means more house inspections, doesn't it?" Sky groaned, "I don't wanna clean!"

"Skye, when the rent is this cheap, I'll be a full-time cleaner if I have to." Denise said, "come on everybody-let's get everything in."

In the real world, moving truck-loads of furniture into a new house would've taken hours-an entire day at most. But in the Sims world, it was done in a flash. At the snap of a finger practically, their entire house was filled with comfortable, modernized furniture. Pots and pans were stacked neatly in the kitchen cupboards, cushions arranged neatly on the red, velvet sofa, towels folded to the corner in the hot-water cupboard, and every one of Denise's things were taken to her bedroom-on the left half of the attic. Denise didn't mind being at the top of the house-it would get plenty of sunlight for one, and attics generally seemed like the ideal place to curl up and write a novel. She immediately thought of Jo, from the book 'little women', in her own attic, burning the midnight oil over her next, great piece of literature. With the new (old) typewriter she'd purchased in an online auction, Denise felt ready to write about a dozen novels at once. She just needed an idea to get herself started.

"I'll get the TV and sound-system hooked up," Spencer declared, "Moira, could you give me a hand?"

"Sure thing," she replied casually. "Denise, could you make dinner tonight-you're the only one out of us who can't burn macaroni and cheese."

"I guess I can whip up something," she sighed, smiling nonetheless as she moved through to the spacious kitchen. "Anyone want anything else with the macaroni? Some chicken maybe?"

"Denise, you _know_ I'm a vegetarian!" Skye complained from her room, having already flung herself onto her freshly-made bed. As Denise was sure Skye couldn't see her, she rolled her eyes as she put a pot of hot water on to boil. Denise learnt long ago, in the real world, that some elements of sarcasm were best kept private. Not everyone reacted as well to it as she did.

"I'll make you some grilled asparagus then,"

"I'd like some chicken, thanks!" Spencer chimed in. "

Me too!" Moira added.

Denise smiled to herself wistfully as she opened a packet of dry macaroni and tipped the contents into the hot water. She'd always liked the idea of being able to live with her best friends; she'd tried shortly after high-school but the room-mates she had lined up fell through at the last moment. Then when she moved north for college, her and her friends tried to find a cheap townhouse, but renting was as cheap as a dozen, thoroughbred horses; unless you won the lottery, you were out of luck. It wasn't until she moved back south a few years later that the idea finally became a reality for her-and she was loving it. She had three, great friends she was sure she'd be connected with for life and they were all starting their journey to becoming successes _together_.

"Yes bitch! We got Cable, we got High definition, and we got a gaming system ready to go!" Spencer cheered, pumping his fist in the air that made Denise think of when a person scores a goal in soccer. 

"Did you think we were just going to function without either of those things like unsophisticated plebs?" Moira joked, smirking.

"Unsophisticated we may be, but plebs we are not!" Skye declared, having rejoined them in the living room. "Hey Denise, can I have some grilled Yams instead?"

"We don't have any yams!" Denise replied from the stove.

"I'll buy some-won't be a sec!"

Denise was already forgetting how quick it actually was to buy food in the Simian universe; in just a few strokes of the fingertips, a bag of fresh yams could appear in her kitchen pantry within seconds. Grinning once more, Denise took the yams and began scrubbing off the little specks of dirt in the kitchen sink.

"Would you like them seasoned?"

"Yes please!"

The meal was prepped quickly enough, and was ready to be eaten by seven O'clock. Denise set the table, as neatly as she could manage, and called everybody in to get stuck into the modest feast she'd prepared. Though she sometimes preferred Kraft on those late-nights when cooking wasn't an option, Denise couldn't deny that homemade macaroni was still god-damned delicious. A perfect blend of cream and cheese, perfectly crusted and golden on the surface, Denise never felt more deserving of that meal than she did right now. And watching everyone else enjoy their share of the meal only made it feel all the more rewarding.

'Brrrrr-rrring!'

"What was that?" Skye wondered aloud.

"Doorbell I think," Denise mused. "Hang on, I'll see who it is."

Denise padded quietly towards the door, expecting to see maybe a UPS guy from amazon with Spencer's latest bootleg game, or one of their new neighbors there to welcome them on the other side. When she pushed the door open she was perplexed to find, well...no one on the other side. Denise first assumed it was some kid playing a prank, but when her eyes fell to the welcome mat on the doorstep, her curiosity piqued. An envelope-with all their names written on the front. How odd, she thought, picking it up. She was fairly certain they hadn't introduced themselves to any of their neighbors yet; she thought they'd be coming to them, naturally. 

_Spencer Jogg, Moira Stewart, Skye Watson and Denise Kenneth_

_You are cordially invited to attend the frat party hosted by the brothers of Fatalia Oh Nu..._

 

 


End file.
